comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty Pop
Beauty Pop is published by Viz as part of the Shojo Beat line. Current price is $8.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Beauty Pop, vol. 9: 08 Oct 2008 Current Issue :Beauty Pop, vol. 10: 08 Apr 2009 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Quarterly. Tankōbon. Characters Main Characters * Kiri Koshiba - The daughter of a makeup artist and a hairstylist, she has remarkable hair-cutting abilities but doesn't seem to care much about it. She often seems expressionless and uncaring (or manybe tired would be a better descrion), but she has helped a lot of people that met her, and draws a lot of people's (often unwanted) attention. Despite the relative chaos around her, she remains mostly unphased. Unknown to her, she was Narumi's first and only love. Kiri seems to always make Narumi angry, mostly with her comments and attitude. They are complete opposites in personality. She hates to have food wasted. * Narumi Shogo - The son of a famous company owner, he claims to be a genius and has only lost one hair-cutting contest in his life (in fact, he lost to Kiri, who he fell for when he first saw her, at the only contest she had ever entered). Narumi dreams of being the best hairsylist in Japan, and opening a salon of his own. He has no intention of ever taking over his father's buisness, and despises his dad for using money to get his way. Has a quick temper and is very popular among the girls in his school despite the fact that he yells at them a lot for bothering him. Despite his rough exterior, he is a nice person. Narumi is allergic to girls, which results in him being unable to touch them without breaking out in a rash (and vice versa). Minor Characters * Ochiai Kazuhiko - With Narumi, he created S.P., or the Scissors Project- a show in their school where Narumi (and sometimes Kei and Ochiai) take a girl from the audience and give her a makeover. He is the son of the owner of a makeup company and vowed to make the company famous. Also, he knows everyone in their school by name, face, and class. Is a great makeup artist and assists Narumi when they give a girl an "overall balance" makeover. Is in love with Kiri. * Minami Kei - He enjoys eating (mostly snacks) and is an exceptional nail artist, although he doesn't take it very seriously, it seems. He's always carefree and happy. Although not as much as Kiri, he often makes Narumi mad at him too. * Aoyama Kanako - A friend of Kiri's, she is shy, quiet, and in love with Ochiai. * Komatsu Tarou - Kiri's childhood friend, whom she calls "Taro-tard". He always knows the latest school gossip. * Narumi Chisami '''- Narumi's younger sister. When she first met Kiri, she mistakened her for a guy and fell in love with her. Calling Kiri her prince, she clings to the girl's arm. She's picked on at school by the girls in her class because she's cute and all the boys like her. As a result, she shows a tough front and talks back in a nasty way, calling them "ugly". * '''Shampoo - Kiri's cat, who is always being given treats. As a result of Shampoo's wandering around, Kiri was able to find where Narumi's sister was being held by supposed randsom-ists, and Narumi was injured, earning him Kiri's help. * Mi-Chan Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Beauty Pop, vol. 10 This is the current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1421525941 Beauty Pop, vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1421523108 Beauty Pop, vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1421519275 Beauty Pop, vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1421517841 Beauty Pop, vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1421513234 Beauty Pop, vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510111 Beauty Pop, vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510103 Beauty Pop, vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 142151009X Beauty Pop, vol. 2 WorldCat - ISBN 1421505762 Beauty Pop, vol. 1 WorldCat - ISBN 1421505754 Kiri is introduced to the S.P. and ends up facing off in a hair-cutting/beauty contest against Narumi to see who can do a better makeover. Past Storylines History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written and Drawn by Kiyoko Arai (あらい きよこ). Publishing History First published in Japan as ビューティーポップ in the anthology Ciao starting in 2003. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Beauty Pop *[http://www.tokyojupiter.com/shoujo/index.php?title=Beauty_Pop Beauty Pop on Shoujo Wiki] Category:Manga Category:Shōjo Category:Teen Drama